Zaraki Gets Ban Kai
by THEBLUEMAGE
Summary: A quick one shot about what it would look like if Zaraki ever achieved Ban Kai and what would happen. It might not make sense but it was something my friends came up with when we were bored so take it or leave it. Worning Ichigo is in danger.


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, Zaraki, or even this Ban Kai for that matter. This was just something my friends and I thought would be funny. Enjoy.

**Zaraki Gets Ban Kai**

Captain of eleventh company Zaraki Kenpachi was standing in the middle of Senzaikyu, where he first fought Ichigo. The tall, empty, pallid buildings made this place the perfect spot to practice without destroying anything that would get him in trouble. Not that he cared, for soon he would be more powerful than even the captain general Yamamoto. After defeating Arrancar number five, Nnoitra Jiuga, with out Shi Kai, Zaraki felt like he could take on the entire Soul Society, on his own, and win.

Then the unimaginable happened, Zarakai's sword spoke to him. Its name was Owari(end) and the release command was Hanareru(sever). Zarraki relished the fact that his sword finally agreed to talk to him and used the power often. Today was one such occasion.

"Hanareru, Owari," Zaraki yelled into the sky. At the command his sword turned into a six-foot tall scythe. "Time to take this to the next level." Zaraki removed his eyepatch and released all of his spirit energy. "Let's give it a go. **BAN KAI!!**"

Zaraki's reishi went out of control at this first attempt to unleash Ban Kai. It multiplied greatly and seemed to spread out over the entirety of the Soul Society. Then Zaraki's scythe broke into a million pieces. His energy stopped flowing outward and he looked towards the sky. He held out his had and said "Come, Shomeisho no Owari(Certificate of the End).

Then from the shy fell a small black note book. Zaraki looked at the object confounded. "Death Note? What the hell is that?" Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was the incarnated version of his zanpaku-to. It was a large, four-armed, horned demon that looked like it would explode with lava. "What the hell are you doing here? Do all Shinigami see their swords when the use Ban Kai?"

"No, I'm part of your Ban Kai," It replied with out even moving its mouth.

"And what the hell is this anyway. How can I kill people with a fucking book?"

"Wright a name in that book and its owner will die."

"Boring," Zaraki replied and turned away. Then he saw all the damage that the release of his Ban Kai had done. The sounding area of about fifty meters was completely flattened.

"The reach of your Ban Kai extends over not just what you see but the entire Soul Society, Earth, and Hueco Mundo. Also you can kill someone however you wish with a little practice."

"I'm listening."

"Right now you can't make others kill ones who's names you have written in the book, but you can make them kill themselves or come to you to be killed. Also you can be as specific as you want about their death and it will happen."

"What if I just write a name?"

"They will suffer a heart attack" Zaraki thought about it for a moment. "Just think of their face."

"What the hell is this," said a voice. It was Ichigo. "What is that beast?"

"My Ban Kai." Ichigo looked afraid, as well he should, the beast was fifty meters tall. Then Ichigo saw what was written on the cover of the book and became even more worried.

"Death... Note?" He had seen the show and knew what it could do.

Zaraki looked at Ichigo then to the Death Note. He looked back to Ichigo, the Death Note, Ichigo, the Death note, and back to Ichigo. Then Zaraki opened the note.

"Wait a sec. D-d-don't do that. What the fuck?"

Zaraki cut his finger on the edge of the page and let some blood pool on his finger.

"Don't write my name you bastard!"

Zaraki put his finger on the page and then stopped. "To hell with this. Killing you with a heart attack would be boring anyway." Then Zaraki ended his Ban Kai and walked away from the Senzaikyu and left Ichigo standing their, to afraid to even move and wishing he had never agreed to see what that reishi was.

Well that's it. I know it was stupid but my friends and_ I got bored_ one day at I-hop and come up with this. Please R X R. Also read my other works Kingdom Hearts: The Final Battle, Practice Makes Perfict(NarutoXHinata parring).


End file.
